


open your mouth, say something warm

by neontearsjpg



Series: so come on, talk it out (your voice, it brought me back from the dead) [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Harassment, Kissing, New Year's Kiss, No beta we kayak like Tim, TWs in the notes, hot sasha rights!!, i have an insatiable appetite for timsasha, i just think sasha and melanie should be friends...., pre-relationship wtgfs, this one got a lil intense oops, yes i wrote about outfits its important to a metaphor later JESUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neontearsjpg/pseuds/neontearsjpg
Summary: Sasha was walking up the stairs of the institute, arriving there at the antithesis of normal work hours, 8pm on a sunday evening. It was New Year’s Eve, and the Institute was holding a party, at HR’s behest....There really was a lot to be grateful for. Elias was in prison, and the entire unknowing team had made it home safely, albeit with a few scars. (most of them were indifferent, but Tim had said he was glad to get them. They made him sexier, he said. Sasha had laughed at that.)...Sasha checked her makeup in her mirror compact one last time. She felt unusually nervous. She had felt the impulse to dress up, though she didn’t know why.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James & Melanie King, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: so come on, talk it out (your voice, it brought me back from the dead) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	open your mouth, say something warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! i had this idea a few days ago and then i sat on it and then wrote this while absolutely feral. happy new year!!!!  
> There are some TWs for this fic, it got a bit heavier than i intended  
> TWs for the whole fic include alcohol  
> there's a specific section that includes harassment, but you can skip over it completely!  
> stop reading at the paragraph that starts with "Sasha got a drink" and start reading at "All the femmes of the archival staff"  
> I'll add a more detailed trigger warning for that section in the end notes if you're unsure.  
> Happy new year, stay safe, I love you!  
> (work title is from Why We Ever by hayley williams)

It had been almost 5 months since the unknowing. Sasha was walking up the stairs of the institute, arriving there at the antithesis of normal work hours, 8pm on a sunday evening. It was New Year’s Eve, and the Institute was holding a party, at HR’s behest. The archival staff had all decided to go, as an opportunity to make positive memories and to be together around the holidays. 

There really was a lot to be grateful for. Elias was in prison, and the entire unknowing team had made it home safely, albeit with a few scars. (most of them were indifferent, but Tim had said he was glad to get them. They made him sexier, he said. Sasha had laughed at that.)

Sasha checked her makeup in her mirror compact one last time. She felt unusually nervous. She had gotten her hair braided for the occasion, and long, sleek braids ran down her back and over her shoulders, stitched with glittering silver thread. They matched her dress, which was a similar affair of shining silver that draped lazily over her body. She had felt the impulse to dress up, though she didn’t know why. 

Before she had a chance to push open the door, her phone rang in her pocket. It was Tim. Of course it was Tim.

“Hello?”

“Sash! Where are you? It’s been 15 minutes since the party started!”

“I’m literally standing outside the front door.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, give me a moment-” Sasha heard fabric rustling as Tim presumably put the phone back in his pocket, before loud jolting sounds as he started running at what sounded like a full sprint. 

Suddenly, the door in front of her swung open, and there was Tim.

They stood there for a moment, taking each other in. Tim had gold glitter running lazily through his hair, as well as on his cheekbones, the tip of his nose, and his eyelids, which did wonders for the flecks of gold that occasionally made an appearance in his eyes. He was wearing a metallic gold shirt along with his signature ripped black skinny jeans, and a pair of those ridiculous metallic gold shoes that he somehow managed to pull off. 

She looked back up at his face to find him staring right back. 

“Hi.” It came out as more of a breath than a word, but Tim seemed to hear it all the same. 

His face broke into a dazzling grin. “Hi.” He swallowed, almost looking a little nervous. “Miss James, I must say you look incredible.”

Sasha laughed, feeling herself blush. “Why thank you, kind sir. I must say you look quite dashing yourself.” 

Tim held out his hand, shifting into an overly charming persona. “Care to join me inside?”

Sasha took his hand and followed him into the institute.

\---

They entered the cafeteria, where the party was being held. They were immediately spotted by Martin, who came over to them.

“Sasha! It’s so good to see you!” He gave her a massive hug, before pulling back and holding her shoulders. “I love your braids! Are those silver threads running through them?”

Sasha nodded in response. “Yep. Cost me a pretty penny, but they’re absolutely stunning, so I’d say it’s worth it. Plus, It’s not like I’m short for cash since I have access to the payroll now.” She winked at him. 

Martin gave a fake gasp before whispering dramatically. “Hush, Sasha! Don’t let research know they’re being paid less than us now!”

Sasha gave him a fake pout. “Fine, if you insist.”

Tim, who had been casting his eyes around, turned to Martin. “Where’s Jon?”

“He’s talking to Daisy. Something about pulling strings to get Elias beat up in prison.”

Sasha laughed loudly. “Oh my god! If she can pull that off I’ll buy drinks for a month.”

Tim pointed his finger at her. “I’ll hold you to that, Sash.”

She winked at him. He smiled.

\---

Sasha found Melanie and Georgie by the snack table. 

“Sasha!” Georgie smiled at her. “How’ve you been? Haven’t seen much of you since August.” 

“I’m doing alright, thanks. Got my septum pierced, so that’s fun.” 

Melanie raised her glass. “Cheers to that. Caring for a septum piercing is hard work.” She nodded knowingly. “Love your braids by the way. I never had the patience to get hair tinsel.”

Georgie looked over to Melanie. “Or the attention span. I swear, every two weeks I find you in the bathroom with bleach in your hair again.”

“Hey!” Melanie pretended to look offended. Georgie and Sasha laughed.

Sasha left after a bit more small talk, wondering if those two had gotten over themselves and gotten together yet. 

\---

Sasha was wandering when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Jon gesturing for her to come his way. She walked over, spotting Daisy and Basira alongside him. 

“Sasha, I’m planning something. Are you able to hack into police records?”

“Jon, you know I’ve done it before, and I’ll gladly do it again.”

Basira piped up. “There was a security breach a few months ago. They installed a new system. Could you crack it?”

Sashe smiled, waving her hand. “You know me, Basira, of course I can crack it. It would be extremely helpful if I knew why, but you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head towards Jon, who sighed.

Daisy spoke up before Jon had a chance to grumble. “We were thinking about getting Elias beat up at the prison, but then we had a better idea. We could put fake diagnoses and prescriptions in his file, so he is forcefully administered sedatives every morning. Perfect way to get his eyes off our backs, right?”

Jon nodded. “Can confirm, it’s harder to-” he made air quotes- “‘See’ things when I’m fatigued or have taken cold medicine. I know Elias is more powerful than I am, but it still would take him down a peg.”

Sasha nodded enthusiastically, the cogs in her brain already spinning. “Oh! If we get into his file, we can also assign him the most dismal job over and over again instead of having him rotate like everyone else.”

Basira shook her head incredulously. “You three never cease to baffle me. I didn’t know there could be such high levels of scheming within the same 3-meter sphere.”

Sasha laughed. “It comes with the job, I’m afraid.”

\---

Sasha got a drink and sat on one of the stools at the makeshift bar that had been set up. She had taken a few sips when she heard a voice behind her.

“Hey! Sasha!” A vaguely familiar man slid onto the stool next to her. “It’s me, Preston, from artefact storage, remember?”

Oh. Right. 

Preston had been the artefact storage employee Sasha had trusted least. She couldn’t pin down why, but she always had her hairs stand on end when he was around. Almost subconsciously, she moved her hand to cover her drink.

Sasha tried to act happy to see him. “Oh! Preston! It’s… good to see you.”

Preston looked very pleased by her words. “It’s wonderful to see you too.” He gave her a leering smile, and Sasha felt a pit opening in her stomach. “So, how’ve you been? Haven’t been getting into too much trouble, have you?” He winked.

Sasha suddenly felt very aware of how much larger than her he was. He easily had 4 inches on her, and seemed to be the type that Americans would call a ‘gym rat’. 

She laughed nervously. “Nope, I’ve been keeping my nose clean.” Her eyes darted around the room as Preston gave her a fake laugh and proceeded to try to summon the bartender. She couldn’t see anyone she recognized, much less someone that would recognize her situation and come help her. She took a deep breath and waited for whatever he had to say next. 

“Say, why don’t you let me buy you a drink? It seems like you could loosen up a little.” He raised his eyebrows at her, and Sasha tried her best not to retch. 

“I think I’m good, actually. I need to drive home.”

“Aw, well, I can give you a ride. Come on.”

She shook her head. “My flat’s really hard to find. Thank you, though.”

He looked annoyed at that, but quickly put his ‘suave’ persona back on.

He leaned in close. Sasha could smell his body spray. “Do you want to know a secret, Sasha James?” 

Sasha felt herself start to panic, but managed to channel it into survival instinct instead of shutting down.

“Sure, you can tell me a secret.” She dreaded what was coming next, though she couldn’t say she was surprised.

He scooted his stool closer to her, and rested his elbow on the bar, very close to where she was still clutching her hand over the top of her drink. She moved it slowly to rest behind her. 

Preston was very close now, and Sasha shuddered when he inched closer before speaking. 

“I had a huge crush on you back when you worked in artefact storage.” He smirked, and Sasha felt the pit in her stomach turn into a black hole. 

She laughed nervously, trying to scoot back a little bit. “Well…” She genuinely couldn’t think of anything to get her out of this. Reciprocate and he comes onto her more. Reject him and he gets mad. There was nowhere to go. She was backed into a corner. Literally as well, as she realized the end of the bar was right up against the wall, and she was going to run out of room soon. 

Preston carried on, as though he couldn’t even fathom Sasha's fairly obvious discomfort, or the fact that she was trembling. “In fact, I used to dream about you, Sasha. I still do, sometimes. It was always the same dream. I would take your hand like this-” He grabbed her outside hand, bringing it up between them- “Then I would grab your shoulder.” He grabbed her opposite shoulder, using the leverage to pull her in before she had time to react. “And then,” he said dramatically, as he leaned in, “I would-”

“Hey dipshit. Heads up.”

Suddenly, there was a thud, followed by a crash, and Preston fell off of his stool, hitting his head on the floor. Standing over him was Melanie King, the remnants of a broken wine glass in her hand. 

She turned to Sasha. “Glad they cheaped out and got glass instead of crystal. Glass always takes more than one hit to break.” Seeing the state she was in, Melanie immediately softened, holding out her hands towards her. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s over, he’s gone.”

Sasha fell into Melanie’s arms, still shaking.

“I- I thought I could handle it. But then he started leaning closer, and my stool was up against the wall, and he grabbed me, and-” 

“Hey, hey, it’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself, blame that bastard for cornering you in the first place.” 

Melanie turned to the bar, where the bartender was standing, clearly unsure of what to do. “Call someone and you’re next, buddy.” He quickly turned away and went to the other end of the bar.

Sasha collected herself. “Melanie, thank you so much. I don’t know what could’ve happened if he kept going.”

Melanie patted her shoulder. “It’s no sweat, really. Been a while since I’ve gotten to kick someone’s ass. Hey, let’s check your drink, yeah?”

Sasha shook her head. “I covered it as soon as he sat next to me.”

Melanie smiled. “Well, look at you! You’re a natural pro! Come, let’s get you cleaned up.”

\---

All the femmes of the archival staff were gathered in the women’s restroom near the cafeteria. Daisy was on door duty, Basira was informing the boys where they were and why, Georgie had given Sasha her jacket to provide some comfort while Melanie was helping her clean her face and reapply her makeup. 

“You’re lucky you’re not an easy crier, Sasha James,” Melanie said knowingly. “I am, and there’s never been a waterproof eyeliner strong enough to withstand the strength of my tears.”

Sasha giggled a bit at that. “Not even the Kat Von D eyeliner?” 

Melanie shook her head. “Not even that one. Even if it did, I’m not buying my makeup from a company owned by an anti-vaxxer.”

Georgie snorted. “Are you telling me that fucking  _ Kat Von D _ is an anti-vaxxer?”

Melanie turned towards Georgie. “My dear Georgie. Search your heart and tell me if you’re really that surprised.”

Georgie looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head. “You know what? I’m really not.”

Basira’s phone chimed and she spoke up. “Alright. Jon has offered to take all three of his statements so he has triple the trauma nightmares. Martin has offered to poison his tea, with some obscure plant that I can’t pronounce, that causes permanent impotence and also horrible stomach cramps. And Tim has offered to beat him to a bloody pulp and then feed his corpse to the pigeons that live on the roof.”

Sasha was laughing well before Basira was finished. She sighed. “Tell them all I’m very grateful, but I think the bloody head wound that Melanie inflicted on him is good enough for now.”

Basira chuckled. “Will do.”

Melanie moved in front of Sasha for a moment. “Close your eyes, dear.” Sasha obliged, and felt her eyeshadow brush tapping over her eyelids. “Alright, now open!” Sasha opened her eyes to find her intricate eyeshadow look from the beginning of the night almost perfectly recreated. Melanie smiled sheepishly. “It’s not as good as when you did it, but I figured you deserved to let us take care of you.” 

Sasha gathered the other four around her. “Thank you all so much. You all skipped out on a pretty good party to help me. You didn’t have to do that.” 

The others looked at her with such love, Sasha was afraid she might burst. 

Daisy spoke up. “It’s the least we could do.”

\---

Despite everything that had happened, Sasha was determined to enjoy the rest of the party. She was, surprisingly, succeeding, as she sat with Martin and Jon while watching Tim do karaoke. 

Martin turned to her. “How are you doing?”

Sasha smiled. “Surprisingly good, actually. I think my brain has gotten over the preliminary processing, and has decided to file it away into ‘things to be processed when we’re in a better space.’ Honestly, the best thing that’s happened all night is seeing Melanie fuck that guy up with a wine glass.”

Martin laughed. “Yeah, I’ve heard the story from you, Melanie, and Georgie now. They should make a movie about her.”

Sasha giggled. “I’d love that! ‘Melanie King: Fucking Up Creeps With Spooky Slaughter Powers.’” 

Martin laughed along with her. “Ooh! ‘The Bullet Might Be Gone, But The Creeps Aren’t.” 

“Oh! That’s even better!” They both broke down into a fit of giggles, as Jon looked over fondly. 

The song ended, and Tim came over to join them. “Sasha! How’s the strongest human being in the entire world?”

She blushed. “I’m doing great. Super jazzed at your rendition of ‘Under Pressure’.”

He smiled, taking a bow. “I do it for the art.” 

Just then, a new song came on. Tim’s face lit up.

“Sasha James, would you like to dance with me?”

She smiled, feeling absolutely dazzled. “Of course I would.”

\---

Sasha finally pulled Tim off the dance floor after four fast-tempo songs in a row, giggling as they both collapsed on a couch just to the side.

Tim grinned at her. “My  _ god _ , you have some moves! I can hardly keep up!”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “I might have moves, Tim, but I also have heels. I can’t do as much jumping as you can in those ridiculous shoes.” She kicked the side of his foot, indicating the offending article of clothing.

He let out the most exaggerated gasp Sasha had ever heard. “ _ Hey! _ These shoes are only a little bit of a disgrace to humanity!” He grinned, before going still for a moment, as if a thought had entered his brain at 60mph. “Wait, I totally forgot. I have something to show you.” 

He leapt up, grabbing Sasha by the hand to help her up. He didn’t let go of her hand, instead leading her out of the cafeteria and into the halls of the institute. 

“Tim, where are we going?”

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Is it a good surprise?”

“Well, I sure hope it is. I did it myself.”

They reached the stairs leading down to the archives, but instead of going down them, they took a left, moving down the short hall to stop in front of the door to the copy room.

“Cover your eyes for a second, I have to do something. Don’t open them until I say so.”

“Okay.”

She felt Tim squeeze her arm before pulling away, entering the copy room. After about two minutes, he gently grabbed her shoulders. “Okay, I’m going to lead you into the room. Don’t open your eyes yet.” She nodded, and let Tim slowly guide her into the copy room, until she was standing near the center. She felt Tim leave, heard the door shut, and then felt him come and stand beside her again.

“Okay, open your eyes.”

Sasha opened her eyes and gasped. 

She had always loved the copy room, for some inexplicable reason. It was one of the only rooms left in the Institute that hadn’t been remodeled in the 80s, and so it still had nice hardwood floors and molding around the floor and the ceiling, painted with a delicate gold in swirling patterns. The ceiling held a single light, a lantern hanging down and casting a warm glow over the room, which was rather impractical but wonderfully atmospheric. Except, the lantern wasn’t on, and there was more than one light on the ceiling now. There were strings of lights that swung to and fro across the ceiling, hanging down enough to create a sense of depth. They all looked like mini versions of the original lantern, and they all gave off the same comforting warm glow. Sasha looked around the room, noticing that she stood where the copy machine usually would be, and there was a couch next to the bookshelf against the wall. She looked down at the floor and saw a nice rug centered in it.

Sasha sighed in wonder. “Tim… how did you do all this?  _ When _ did you do all this?”

Tim flushed. “The custodians were more than happy to let me take over this room if I promised to clean this entire hallway. I moved the copier to the printer room- which, by the way, is something we should’ve done years ago- and I got Martin to help me bring the couch up from the break room. The rug and the lights are from Amazon. Honestly, the hardest part was getting you to stay out of the copy room, with your penchant for taking home statements.”

“Is that why you made that bet with me? I  _ knew _ you knew you would lose!”

“Exactly. I just got Martin to help me, and suddenly I lost a bet to you, and I had to do your copying for the whole month.”

Sasha sighed, a little incredulous. “Tim, this is  _ wonderful. _ ”

Tim looked over at her. “It’s complete now that you’re here. You were always talking about how this room would be a great space with just a little work, so I decided to put in that work.”

“Tim…”

He grabbed her hand. “Let’s go sit down, yeah? I’m sure your feet hurt. I forgot to take into account the horrible, horrible marble floors that are on the way here.”

She laughed and let him lead her to the couch. They sat down, and she started unbuckling her shoes. “You’re right. These things are  _ killing _ me.”

“I don’t even know how you walk in those things. Remember when I tried on those heeled boots?  _ Those  _ were a nightmare. Your heels are as big around as a pencil. I think I would  _ literally _ die.” He struck a dramatic pose.

Sasha laughed. “It takes practice. Plus, I’m taller than you in these heels, so that’s always a plus.”

Tim seemed to grow red at that. “It sure is,” he muttered.

Sasha’s stomach did backflips, but in a happy way. She wasn’t quite sure why. 

Tim seemed to zone for a second, before snapping up. 

“Oh! I almost forgot!”

He walked over to the wall of cabinets and pulled out a stack of vinyl records. 

“Got these at the record store, they were giving them away because they’re old and worth next to nothing. I remembered how much you enjoyed 50’s jazz ballads.”

He pulled out a record from the stack and handed it to her. It was Nat King Cole’s recording of ‘Blame It on My Youth’ from 1957. She remembered telling Tim multiple times about how lovely it was. He never seemed to be listening, but it turned out he was. 

While she was holding the record in her hands, Tim had pulled a record player out of god knows where and set it up. He reached his hand out, and Sasha handed him the record.

“I didn’t even know they released this as a single.”

“They didn’t. I got it pressed. I got the other ones at the record store, but I got this one just for you.” 

He placed the record on the table and gently dropped the needle. Soft piano started coming out of the record player’s small speakers. He held out his hand towards her.

“Sasha James, may I have this dance?”

She took his hand without saying a word. He led her to the center of the room. She laced her fingers behind his neck as his hands settled on her waist, and they started to sway. 

As they moved slowly around each other, the rest of the world seemed to melt into a sphere of warmth, merely a comforting glow at her back as she stood facing Tim. 

Even without her shoes, she was only slightly below eye-level with him, and so she was able to see the many lights reflected in his eyes. The glitter that adorned his cheeks shimmered as they moved, giving him an aura of ethereal beauty that was much different from the polished handsomeness that he usually tried to enhance. 

A world away, she could hear the party in the cafeteria. It seemed as though the countdown to midnight had started.

_ Ten. _

_ Nine. _

She moved her hand up to the back of his head, carding through his hair.

_ Eight. _

_ Seven. _

He reached up to twirl one of her braids gently around his finger.

_ Six. _

_ Five. _

His eyes were shining in the light. She could see tiny flecks of gold, inhibited by the low amount of light, but shining just the same.

_ Four. _

_ Three. _

His hand moved from her hair to her face, cupping her cheek and brushing his thumb lightly over her cheekbone.

_ Two. _

She brought her other hand up to cup the side of his jaw, and pulled him close, and-

_ One. _

Their lips met, and the world exploded into showers of gold and silver sparks, a thousand fireworks sparkling in the night sky. It felt like she was being kissed for the first time, like everything that had come before was a lie, a pale imitation of this feeling. And then Tim moved his jaw a little bit, and Sasha stopped having thoughts completely. 

When they eventually pulled back, they were both breathing heavily. Tim’s cheeks were flushed, and Sasha guessed hers were too.

Tim opened his mouth, and then closed it, and then tried again. “I’ve… I’ve been wanting to do that for  _ such _ a long time.”

“I’m sorry I took so long.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be. You had your feelings and I had mine.” He chuckled. “Sorry. I’m just- am I dreaming?”

Sasha moved her hand up to brush Tim’s hair out of his face. “If this is anyone’s dream, I think it’s mine.” She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

He shook his head. “I can’t believe I just kissed  _ Sasha James. _ ”

“Hey, it’s not your first time.”

He somehow rolled his eyes in a fond way. “Yeah, but this one was  _ special.  _ There was special lighting and jazz music and shit.”

She giggled. “Well, if you thought that one was good, wait for this.”

“Wh-”

Before he could finish, Sasha was kissing him again, this time with a fervor. His hand came up to cradle the back of her head as she worked her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp with her nails. She reveled in the moment, in the fact that she could get  _ Tim Stoker _ worked up.

Before she knew it, she was being lifted and carried over to the couch. When Tim set her down he broke the kiss, and Sasha broke into giggles while Tim looked at her lovingly. 

“I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“I’m surprised you never have.”

“No, I’ve always wanted to do that with  _ you. _ ”

Sasha had to take a second. “Are you sure I’m not dreaming? Because that is perhaps the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth.”

Tim raised his eyebrows. “Really? I need to step my game up.”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “Can we go back to snogging?”

“Please.”

\---

Archives Group Chat 2: Electric Boogaloo

Jan. 1, 1:25 a.m.

Martin: ok it’s my turn to call attendance

Martin: Basira?

Basira: Home safe.

Martin: Daisy?

Daisy: With Basira.

Martin: Melanie?

Melanie: home! Georgie is already asleep but she’s here too I promise

Martin: i’ll take your word for it

Martin: Jon?

Jon: Martin I am sitting right next to you on the couch.

Martin: i’ll take that as a yes.

Martin: Tim?

Tim: as safe as i can be with this much swag B)

Martin: jesus.

Martin: Sasha?

Sasha: at Tim’s

Martin: oh! well

Martin: good night everyone :)

Tim: good night ;)

4:23 a.m.

Georgie: Congrats you two

**Author's Note:**

> Detailed trigger warning: Sasha is approached by a man who comes onto her very strongly, and then grabs her hand and her shoulder before someone intervenes. there is also the insinuation that he would have spiked her drink if she hadn't protected it.  
> \---  
> Thank you so much for reading!! I absolutely adore the way this turned out. The beginning is way longer than I thought, I originally planned for it to be like 200 words but then i got caught up in worldbuilding
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! This is the most physical intimacy i've written, and i'm still pretty rusty, so i'd love to hear feedback from you guys about it!!!  
> Also go read the other fics in this series :) they are in the same universe and they are very fluffy  
> the song that sasha and tim dance to: https://youtu.be/YSxcZ9A2BpE


End file.
